Private Angels
by Yummycake
Summary: Jace and Clary absolutely loathe each others existence, too bad they have to learn to get along for 6 weeks under the same roof. Oh did I mention their spies on top of it to? aside with loaded guns, motorbikes and is Jace wearing a bra! Additional cross dresser Jace Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Hope you had a great day and I guess this is a gift to everyone! Read on and let me know what you think and if I should just leave it or carry on.**

**Thank YOU!**

Jace P.O.V

I fumbled in the dark trying not to wake her up, reaching for my bottoms and slanting my eyes already seeing the cracks of sunlight beaming out again. I brushed past yesterday's clothes flung on the door of the wardrobe, stepping into deluxe bathroom. The shower sprays dropping forcefully on my skin like pellets of harsh violent rain.

Brushing my teeth slowly with the cheap plastic toothbrush, I let out a satisfied smirk curling at the bottom of my lips. The sound of my one night stand was waking up, slowly.

'J-Jace?' a whimper came from the door the bedroom.

I stepped out of the sliding shower doors making a slick creek of water go down the drain.

'Yes?' Oh shoot, I forgot her name. Well it didn't matter. It was better that way.

I walked in cautiously taking the stranger in my bed; her caramel skin glowed a little in the cracked sunlight, her hair ruffled at the top, with strands of her braids still in place from where I last spotted her at the bar.

She was getting up and I was getting ready.

'That was fun,' her cat eyes watched me pull on my slightly wrinkled suit but nobody could tell that.

I say nothing as I pull open the curtains letting in all the sunlight fly in freely.

'We could do it again' she tried again. I curl my lips, twisting my hands behind my back. I walk up to her where the covers are pooled around her waist, her upper half barely covered. I take no notice.

I pull my tie from the night stand, that I had flung it on last night.

'I'm free next week, so there can be a replay,' she seemed to say desperately.

I clear my throat turning to her. 'Now why would I do that?'

The stranger gives me a look of confusion, her eyebrows puckering up.

'Well you said last night-'

'Ah, last night,' I cut her off. 'You see I only did that to distract you,'

'I was already distracted,' she slips from the bed, her figure walking to me. 'You came,' she pulls my tie from her fingers tying it around my neck.

I chuckled as she smiled and looked up at me. 'No, that's where you are unfortunately wrong'

'What do you mean?' she asks still smiling, her hands creeping near my neck.

I wander my eyes around the bedroom, the bed, the furnished wardrobe and the purple dress I had spotted her in, just like I was told.

'Where are we?'

The stranger takes a step back from me, following my instruction in looking around the room. 'Oh yes, we booked a hotel,'

'Why?'

I loved playing these games, they were my favourite.

'You didn't want to go to my place; we decided the closest was a hotel since I was the most extravagant person at the dinner party for Michelle and Roberto,'

Oh the dinners party, the newly engaged couple.

She walked up close to me again, running a hand down to the front of my suit pocket. She patted it. 'And here is the address of my house, plus contact details for this to lead to something further,' her pink lips slyly worn.

She stuck her hand in my pocket reaching for the folded paper she had tucked in there last night. Her forehead furrowed as she came back empty handed.

'Where's it gone?' she asks confused a little shrill of panic in her voice.

'Memorised,' I pull her close to me, my lips touching the outer edge of her ear. 'You told me to destroy it,'

She pulled back an inch, her lips almost grazing mines. 'Well done,'

'Why did you panic?'

She shrugged. 'I don't want unwanted guests,'

'Oh that's too bad,'

She frowned at me. Her forehead wrinkling in befuddlement.

'Last night was great,' she gave a laugh at that, 'but it got even more brilliant when you got distracted,'

Within a split second, her hands from my neck are pushed down forced down her back, hand cuffs reaching out and clipping on with a soft click.

'Jace what the hell do you think you're doing?!' she yells angry as I push her down on the chair near the bed.

'Last night when we made sweet love.' I laugh, my face inching close to hers, my face hovering over her. 'over 50 police were over at your place that we have been tracking down for months, wanting to know where all those stolen goods got to from the Great British Museum.'

She screamed, her face blushed red.

'It was so easy to know that my charm could manipulate you into giving me your address at the mention of us maybe having a future.'

'And right now, on the dot,' I check my watch looking at the digital screen reading 6 am precisely. 'You are under arrest,'

'JACE!' she bellowed as a string of police men walked in heavily armed pushed her up.

She dragged her self. Turning around once more. 'Oh you are going to be sorry Mr Herondale, you may, all of **you**, think yourself so smart that you caught me but you don't know who the real person is behind all of this. Locking me up won't do anything,'

'Take her away,' I wave my hand still sneering.

'YOU WILL PAY!' a screech came from her that had left.

I chuckle as I fling my tie at a police, high fiving a random detective.

'Stop getting so full of yourself,' a snarky voice came from the door.

'Jealous Isabelle?' I say as I walk to where a bowl of fruits is contained. I toss an apple, catch it and take a bite.

'Of you?' Isabelle snorts. 'Please,'

She gives me one last look before storming off out of the room, her raven black hair swishing against her hips as she fumes away.

'You are so jealous!' I yell after.

I catch a glance at the clock 6.40am!? Oh shoot!

Tossing my apple at another detective, I leave the room.

00000

'Late are we Jonathan,' an annoying voice chirps from behind me.

'Good morning to you Ms Fray,' I say to her coldly. Clary glares at me.

Clary and I have confused history. Yes I may have bullied her in school and called her 'carrot locks' which caused a riot at school where it was what she was called, even the teachers let it slip sometimes.

Then we somehow ended up with the same jobs working for the same company. Morgenstern cooperation. And we have bantered and fought since the day we got the job.

We both walked in the same direction to the lift, step in simultaneously letting the doors clunk shut.

Clary watches me press number 15-Morgensterns office.

'You going up to?' Clary says with distaste. 'Why?' she demanded.

'I guess Mr Morgenstern is congratulating me in bringing the suspect we have been looking for, for months,' I tell her stiffly, watching her eyes flare.

'_And_ sleep with the suspect?'

'Jealous?'

'I wish I was, then maybe I would have reason why you still exist and why I haven't killed you yet,' Clary snaps as the elevator doors open.

'Ouch, that burnt,' I clasp a hand at my chest.

I stop Clary, teasing her some more. 'Can you check if there's a mark here,' I ask lifting my shirt just to see her narrow her eyes.

'A mark?' she asks a little worry in her voice. 'Where?'

'Erm just about….oh JESUS CHRIST!' causing onlookers to look over to the scene we were causing. That bitch just stepped on my precious manicure toes, with her 7 inch high heels. Talk about pain.

'Oops,' Clary holds back a smirk, her face dusted with freckles that seen more clearly as she tries not to laugh. She watches me hobble next to her as we make our way to the office. Her red hair is clasped tight on her head, a green brooch holding it high with only a few strands ticking her cheeks.

We stand in front of Mr Morgenstern office and because I have to, I lean over to whisper in her ear. 'Like it better without the clasp'

Before Clary can retort angrily, Mr Morgenstern opens the door.

'Inside now,' he snaps.

We are pulled into his completely furnished room, brown leather sofas with a red wine sweater thrown over one of the heads. Some logs in the corner with a bookshelf with vintage coloured books.

'You've redecorated,' Clary breathes smiling, her green eyes casting around the room. 'It's very nice Mr Morgenstern,'

Mr Morgenstern chuckles waving his hand, though he is delighted of the compliment. 'Thank you Clarissa,' he looks to me expecting something.

Oh right. 'Wow,' I take another look around to the woolly rugs and a head of reindeer. 'It smells like Shakespeare was conceived here,'

Clary sent me an outraged look, her eyes widening. 'Jace!' she hissed as I watch Mr Morgenstern's face tighten before releasing a short laugh.

'Only the best compliments from you Mr Herondale,' he offers me his hand, as Clary sits down, tucking her legs in neatly. 'I believe congratulations is in order,'

'Thank you sir,' I tell her with a smug smile pointed at Clary.

She rolls her eyes. 'Oh please, you slept with the suspect,' her eyes scanning my wrinkled suit. 'You didn't even bother change,'

I sit as far away from her as possible. 'Only because I was a distraction, so that the others could snoop her place,'

'I bet you don't even know her name,' Clary folds her arms.

I shrug, putting my arms on the back of the chair stretching. 'So, she's my reward,'

'_Reward?!' _Clary screeches. 'Is that how women are displayed to you? As a big fat present with ribbons that you can toss away because you got tired!'

I grin at her. 'See, I knew you would get it eventually'

'Once you're quite done with the quarrelling you kids are doing,' an amused tug of a smile at Morgenstern's mouth. 'Anyway the Queen was quite thankful, her diamond jewel is now returned back to her,'

'That task was quite easy,' I say smugly peering at Clary with a satisfied smirk.

She growled under her breath as Valentine raised an eyebrow. 'Was it?'

'Well, I expected a team of some evil baddies whatnot possessing the jewel, not just women,'

'Well, we all know her a girl loves _big rocks'_ Valentine mocked causing me to grin.

Clary fumed. 'If you recall I found the _location_ of where she was held,'

'Yes, Yes' Mr Morgenstern waved his hand as if irritated, his thin eyebrows twitching.

He held his hand as his speaker rattled on his black belt. We stilled quietening; Clary sat forward a little her pencil skirt hiking up a metre showing pale milky legs. Well, she has a body. I finally decide after scanning them.

Clary caught my gaze blushed then glared, before standing as Mr Morgenstern beckoned her forward, his conversation with the detective finished.

'It seems we have another case'

'I knew having a rest bite was a fantasy,' I groan

'You would probably sleep with women,' Clary snorts. 'Let's say, hmmm' she fingers her jaw smiling. 'Four,'

'Are you implying you want to join too?' I smile watching her raise her eyebrows quickly. 'I knew these hints suggested something, especially that picture you sent me of you chomping down a banana' I watch her turn red as Mr Morgenstern raises an eyebrow to her. 'Although you will have to go easy on me, I don't enjoy teeth that much,'

Clary clenched her fists angrily. 'You _MANSLUT_-'

'Ok enough!' Mr Morgenstern snaps angrily. We both snap shut. Clary straightens her hair back a little. 'This, this…' Mr Morgenstern seems to struggle with a word. 'Charade! Has gone on too long, much to long, ever since you started this job actually,'

I smile because I still remember the cute stomp Clary made when she found out we were working together after our first meeting.

'**Well calm down, Clarissa. Don't get too happy. But remember, It's one chick per night,' I had winked leaving her screaming out frustrations.**

'That is why both of you are getting a rest bite.'

'What?!' We say astounded. We never get rest bites besides bank holidays, Saturdays and Christmas.

Mr Morgenstern was a hard worker, one of the best, we were lucky to still be employed under his company. He made magazines unexpectedly in 2003, showing on news in the background solving every case becoming so popular that the Queen officially went out just to meet him and giggled!

Well more of snorted.

'May I ask why?' Clary inquired closing her jaw.

'I just told you! For the next case it will include you and Clary living under the same roof,' Clary and I snapped our jaws down simultaneously.

'S-same r-roof?' I stutter out.

'Yes, I am bringing a person over to help with your problems.' He held up his hand again not letting us speak. 'You will be staying at my summer house along with Isabelle and Alec, who will monitor you for duration of 6 weeks,'

'6 WEEKS!' Clary screeched.

'Where exactly will we be staying?' I swallow.

'In my summer house, I told you, in Paris!' Mr Morgenstern grins. 'It has indoor swimming pool that is heated,' waving his hands in a tada motion.

'Am I being punished for solving a case?' I ask feebly.

Clary snorts, obviously too tired to argue.

'No, but if you too settle your differences then you may get the next case to do together as a team in New York,'

Clary and I breathe sharply at that. It was our main goal. New York. That was where the dangerous big cases were, allowing gun fight, fast cars and pretty hot girls.

Mr Morgenstern spotted this, smirking.

'I see,' He grins. 'Now do we have an agreement?'

He reaches behind at his desk, pulling out the paper.

'A contract, seriously,' I raise an eyebrow as Mr Morgenstern hands me his silver bullet pens.

Clary gets her, rolls her eyes when seeing the top heading underlined in yellow highlighter pens. 'Operation Clace?'

'Yes I think it is rather genius,' Mr Morgenstern smiles as Clary chews her lip, her teeth biting down. 'Fine!' she scrawls her signature.

I snatch the contract from her scribbling mines before handing it back.

'Mr Morgenstern, when does this start?'

'Oh yes, plane tickets booked for 5pm at Heathrow Airport, rest of details will be texted. Phones switched on at all times. I'll see you in 6 weeks,'

He ushers out, quickly. Not before sticking his head out from the door. 'Have a safe flight!'

Clary and I stare at each other jaw dropped.

This was not happening. Pinch myself and this is not real.

'Ow!' I shout. I look down realising that it wasn't me who pinched myself. It was Clary. 'What the hell?!'

Clary smiles stiffly. 'Oh you better get used to do it Herondale, this is me for 6 weeks,'

I smirk sneering at her. 'Game on,'

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**SHALL I CARRY ON?**

**Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who commented, a big shout out to all of you. You know who you are. ;)**

**I will carry on since it seems the first chapter goes well, thanks to my first fellow supporters, round of applause to you! Now read on. **

Airport 

4pm

Clary P.O.V

'Why the hell did Valentine make us take a plane to bloody Paris?!' Jace swore angrily as he hauled his small dainty suitcase around. We were waiting to board the plane, waiting in the foyer.

'I guess he didn't want his agents suddenly backfiring on his 'operation Clace' I rolled my eyes watching him. I still thought this whole thing was complete bull. I mean seriously?! But if it gets me to New York then that's fantastic. 'Right Isabelle?'

Isabelle, my so-called friend, smirked at me. She stuffed her face full of her-my crisps. 'I think this is great! An experience for all four of us!'

'You're monitoring us!' I cried aghast. 'What experience?' I reach for the cheap airplane bottle they gave to us for free.

'Well you may finally get to grope Jace's balls,' Iz says slyly in my air as I gulped down some water causing me to choke, gag and spurt out spray of water to Jace's face.

Jace gasps, a hand moving tentively to his face, as he cautiously wipes my spit off his cheek. 'Uck!' he looks horrified as if I planted two large dumps on his precious face. 'Alec did you see that?'

'Great aim Clary!' Alec congratulates me with a high five which I laugh and give him as me and Iz watch Jace shudder.

'I just hope we can move past this Clarissa,' Jace goes all serious, his gold eyes squinting.

Uh oh something is going on here, I steel myself for him to finish as I narrow my eyes.

'Since we will be inducing in particular activities,' he winks as I gasp my jaw dropping. Alec gags his face twisted in disgust.

Iz still munching crisps doesn't seem to get it. 'What activities?'

'Well Isabelle, I just hope Clary knows to swallow and not spurt it back at me.'

Iz stops munching her crisps, her face matching Alec's disgust. 'You're disgusting,' she holds her free arm holding me down from lashing out. 'No, Clary sit.' As I try to aim for Jace's face with spit. Jace leaps around with his pink fabric suitcase laughing.

'I hate you,'

The green light for now 'BOARDING' shone out on the board causing a whole stir of people to trample over other people to get to the front to board.

'Look we're boarding,' a relieved Alec says his face already looking worn out and we haven't boarded the bloody aeroplane.

'Already?' Jace squeaked. He cleared his throat.

We all whirled at once, disbelief on our face.

'What?' Jace snaps as he crouches down dropping his bottle.

'Nothing, I thought..' I narrow my eyes at him. Watching him pick his bottle of sloshed water on the ironed carpet. Finger clenching around the cylinder bottle.

Is Jace? No!

Is he? Of course not Clary!

He can't be scared of flying is he? Jonathan Herondale scared of flying?!

'Stop undressing me Clary, it's not attractive,' he snaps again before hurrying forward with his pink wheelie bag.

We laugh as we watch him thrust his ticket at the flight attendant. His face twisted in worry as he watches a little girl in pigtails skip her way merrily in.

'Sir,' the flight attendant looked concerned, her face surrounded by a thick white scarf held by pins. 'You-'

'I'm not scared,' Jace blurts out annoyed.

'Yes, I know but-'

'So just leave it out alright!'

'Okay, sir would you kindly?'

'Stop going on about it! I'm not scared!'

'Would you kindly go through? You're holding up the bloody line!' she yells, her skin turning crimson after wards. She looked steely in Jace's eyes not backing down. I needed to meet this woman and make friends.

'Girl' someone jeered in the crowd behind in the line. I snicker with Iz as Alec smirks trying not to laugh.

'I'm getting my lawyer;' Jace mutters the spoilt kid says as he drags his pink wheelie bag with a caption saying 'pink is a manly colour'. We collapse laughing as we get onto the plane.

'I hope to god I am not sitting with either of you,' Jace snaps angrily.

We scan our plane tickets to see our seat number.

'4b!' Jace screeches. 'Middle class! Valentine is a big spender, a millionaire-'

I cut Jace off as audio noise as I look to Iz who was chewing gum. 'What's yours?'

'4d' she shrugs as she scans the plane for cute boys. Because apparently this is where you meet them.

'Great,' at least Iz was next to me instead of this pompous prat of hell.

'I'm 4a' Alec says spotting his.

Jace looks at me. 'Please say we are sitting in pairs.'

We come up to our chairs a long line of four seats, with little space for your feet and there is no point in putting your chair back as you'll probably knuckle head someone with your chair. Ah the sweet life of airplane mode.

'This is not happening,' Jace mutters breathing heavily as I stare in horror. Valentine put us both together in the middle. I think he is laughing in the distance at the pub.

'I'm swapping,' I imminently say to Iz who has parked her bunch of magazines on her chair.

'No way,' as I look to see what she seems entranced in. I watch in horror as she eye balls a guy with a cute butt in skin tight jeans settle down in his seat.

He catches her looking giving her a once over, and his lips titled up smiling.

'Hi, I'm Perce,' he smiles at Iz, biting on his lip. And Iz melted, as in her shoulders dropped, her face sighing as her body went limp.

'This is Isabelle,' I say helpfully. 'Who is a kind,_ giving_ friend' stressing on the 'giving'. My eyes pleading.

Isabelle slowly sits in her seat to my frustration.

I roll my eyes giving up, it was just an hour flight, 30 mins? I could handle that. I have basically had Jace around my entire life.

I look to my right already seeing Jace settle in his seat, grouchy and annoyed.

Alec leafs through the safety precautions to Jace, his mouth turned into an amused grin. I think he seems to enjoy this.

Jace looks positively terrified as the flight attendant read the rehearsed instructions for in the 'unlikely event' that the plane may crash.

'Crassshhh..' Alec hissed in Jace's ear. Jace shuddered, his seat belt clasped so tightly. His hands clenched on the armrest. And the _plane wasn't moving._

I snorted as I moved forward grabbing my book on 1,000 places to go to before you die. Iz got it for me as a birthday present.

I don't know how we're friends.

'What the hell? Clary, get your seat belt on!' Jace said panicked.

I sit back comfortably in my chair. 'Ahh, Jace. I didn't know you cared it,'

I sneer at him as he gulps ignoring me.

'And we should have a safe pleasant flight,' the flight attendant from earlier eye balls Jace, Jace ducks his head, cheeks flaming.

The plane starts to move, I put my headphones in my ears not liking it when it pops.

I spot Jace, hands clenching in fists.

Okay this was worrying.

'Jace are you okay?' I ask worried.

'What trying to out me are you Clarissa?' he squeaks in a tiny voice.

'No, I'm generally concerned,' looking to Alec. Alec seems to have lost interest and instead has his head thrown back listening to music.

I look to Isabelle who is flirting with Perce, she laughs flirting to him.

Some monitors these guys are.

The plane starts to move quickly as it shoots up about to take off.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,' Jace screeches, grabbing hold of my hand.

I watch him incredibly, as his fingers wrap around mines, electric bolts running through me as we hold hands.

Jace looks down aghast. Ripping his hand off me. We don't say anything.

The take-off is over, the seatbelt sign flashes off.

Passengers take off their seat belts. I watch as Iz quickly unbuckles herself and jumps on the guy Perce's lap, completely ignoring the passenger next to him.

She grins rubbing her nose against him.

'Excuse me!' The flight attendant bustles forward. 'Stick to your own seats,' she glances at Isabelle sternly.

Iz huffs and sits down.

I unbuckle myself. Jace gapes as he sees others is doing the same, still not unstrapping himself.

'What are you lot doing?'

'The sign says we are allowed to take off our seatbelts.' I gesture on top. 'It's fine Jace,'

Jace cautiously moves to his buckle. His eyes wide and scared.

This was going to be a long flight for just 30 minutes.

(+)

'I wanted bloody water!' Jace yells at the flight attendant in the white scarf.

She stops short, glancing at him as he deflates.

'Could I have some water please?' Jace quivers as the plane jolts a little.

'Sure,' she smiles as she continues pushing her trolley.

'She's a witch in disguise,' Jace says silently to Alec. Alec gives a grunt not interested. Iz still chuckling with Perce. Their hands are stretched out, playing with each other's fingers.

(+)

'Why are you scared of planes?' I ask as we are given a bread roll and cheese.

'I'm not scared,' Jace scoffs. He sees my face, ignores it. 'I'm not,' sounding like a sulky teenager.

(+)

'Look I'll make you a deal,' I hear Iz say . I look across it seems she is trying to swap seats with a 15 year old boy who is next to the window. Peerce seems to have gone to the bathroom.

'I'm not moving,' he sulks.

'Move you little shit,' Iz hisses at him, her hands holding his tightly. Her true colours do show when she wants a boy very badly.

'Oi!' the boy's mother yells at Iz. 'That's my son your talking to! You bully him, you deal with me,'

'Mom,' the boy groans as if he wants to parachute off the plane.

(+)

'Clary!' Jace burst out, breaking me off from the nap I was having.

I look bleary eyed seeing Jace, still clasping his knees cradling his hands.

'What is it Jace?'

'We're landing now,'

'Oh great,' I reassemble my position on the seat.

That was fast. I yawned stretching.

The seatbelt sign flashes on, passengers buckle themselves.

I hand Jace my hand as support smiling softly. Jace fear in his eyes takes it.

'Thank yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' as he screams as the plane accelerates downwards.

I can't help chuckling. Although it feels like all the blood in my hand is being squeezed and can't flow. Again I feel a little tickle in my palm as Jace connects our palms together.

The plane loops neatly as it drives downwards before landing in a straight line.

It's wheels connect with the road before rolling and skidding to a stop.

'Thank you for flying with us' the speaker said.

Jace moves his hand from mines as the seatbelt sign flashes on and passengers start to get up. He collects his bag and hops out from where Alec and I are trying to collect our belongings.

'I am not doing this again! I will bloody find a boat or a car but I am never flying this death object again!' Jace yells at the flight attendant in her white head scarf. 'I'm extinct. You don't get people with good looks like me. He will be hearing from my lawyers,'

He marches off angrily.

'It was nice flying with you,' I smile at her as Jace walks out angrily.

'Look after your boyfriend,' she grins.

Before I can tell her he is not my boyfriend, Iz squeals as she loops an arm around my neck. 'Peerce…' her voice drowns out, as we walk tiredly towards the exit.

**What did you think? Comment below! I just needed to see Jace as petrified and not being perfect at any one. Small hint of CLACE to arrive if you spotted it! what with Jace's dirty jokes and Clary's worry for him.**

watch?v=4BuOlKZ_C2k

**I suggest you watch this, it made me laugh so much if you can't access the link type in YouTube 'College Humour – In the unlikely event…' It cracked me up so much and gave me an idea for Jace's phobia of flying.**

**Review, Review, review. it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! This has taken me forever, i've been caught up with work. And this is terrible. So enjoy.! SO SORRY! **

Clary POV

We were all squashed in the taxi driving us from the airport to Valentine's villa. To be honest, I just could not wait to shower and go to sleep. I was so tired, and my bones felt weak. Or it could be the fault of Alec's arm digging me in the shoulder with Isabelle's sleepy head leant on the other shoulder.

I glower at Jace's profile who screamed 'SHOT GUN!' like a maniac when the taxi had appeared. He foretold this was going to happen, he so did. I watch his shoulders relax, his head pressed up against the window.

I groan as I try and flex my stiff fingers, leaning back on the chair as the driver, who was smoking with the window open (pretty sure that's illegal), drove up and down without worry.

We had arrived at 6.30pm according to London, but 7.30pm according to France's time. The bright night sky was still evidently clear, with the summer breeze coming through the sharp crack of the window being open.

It was slowly getting dark, turning dark blue. I look around anxiously, spotting Alec as I crank my neck up tapping at his phone.

I poke him. 'Why do you think this is taking so long?'

'I don't know,' Alec shrugged, his face bored.

'Go on and ask' I order.

'I don't want to'

'Do it.' I say coldly.

'No,'

'Alec, we have been driving for an hour-'

'I noticed' Alec butts in. I fix him a glare.

'_We have been driving for an hour,_ and I have dealt with you and your sister leaning on me like some sofa arm! I need to take a crap, I'm sweaty and my nipples hurt! For the love of God, do something!'

Alec's face went pale, but then his face cleared. I guess he was trying to regain his masculine figure back.

'My French is pretty bad-'

'Now,' I hiss at him.

'Combein de temps jusqu'a ce que nous y arriveronsa?' Alec says quickly, with a light blush on his cheeks.

The driver gave an unamused snort. '2 minutes idiot anglais,'

I laugh at that, Alec shoots a glare at me.

'Herez we are,' the driver said with his cigarette still in his mouth. 'Les longue Sebastian'

'You speak English?' I blurt out.

'No, I say tis to all these English idiots that come in ze car.' He turns looking pointedly at Alec who squawks in outrage spluttering. The driver turns to me. 'so zorry about your, er, how you say...mamelons.'

A smirk appears across Alec's face. 'He means your nip-'

I slap his hand away, 'Yes Alec I know what he meant.' I say furiously.

Iz wakes up, her hands flying to her neck as she strained it, her bones popping.

'Your welcome' I say frostily.

'Don't worry about it darling,' Iz grins lopsided. I fume.

'So are we here?'

'Go and zebate outside,' the driver snaps, his eyes furious. He pushes his hand at Jace.

Jace sits up, squirming away from the driver. 'Don't touch, you mungler! This is Prada-'

'Out! I have a meeting with my wife, and then de dessert,' the driver comes out of his taxi, opening the lid as we all stutter out of the car.

I stare dead in front of me. My mouth drops open along with Iz and the boys.

'What the-'Jace doesn't finish his sentence as we stare in awe. The door is off its hinges, the nails that held that door scattered on the driveway. Window shutters are half ripped open, and the chimney is on the roots of the flowers.

'What?' I stare. 'What?'

'Oh what a lovely house' we stare in horror as Iz stumbles as she tries walking up the porch. She acts like this when she's sleepily. It's a pain. 'Do you have a key?'

'Get away from there,' Alec drags his sister back.

'Jace what exactly did you give this taxi driver?' I whirl and snap at him , because there is no way in hell that I am staying here.

'I said 'Les Jasmines seb' that's what I said' Jace starts to panic. 'How am I supposed to bring people here?' he starts pacing.

I widen my eyes. 'Bring_ people_ here?'

'Yes, chicks, parties, booze-'

'Did you not read the contract?' I say incredulously.

'Well I bet you did, didn't you?'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'I say furiously as I walk up to him annoyed.

'Nobody reads the whole contract! Why do you think you see people get bills! Because that's life!'

'Your life seems pretty damn shit. Maybe that's why you're so broke. Maxed out 5 credit cards have you?'

'The woman was blind! She kept moving her hands around, she was disabled. I had to please her,' Jace protests.

'She was wearing sunglasses and had long nails, so she wouldn't scratch the material!'

'How was I supposed to know?'

'Your-'

'Shut up!' Alec shouts annoyed. He blinks, Iz draped on his arm giggling.

I press my lips in a tight line, my fingers clenched.

'The driver must have got it wrong,' I turn round, to see our suitcases piled up on each other with a note attached. 'Just screw each other already, Au reviour'

I blush, before crumpling up.

'What did he leave some pervy note?' Jace sneered.

'He likes her mamelons,' Iz slurs, drool sliding. 'I like them too,'

'Yes thank you, Isabelle' I watch Jace's smirk widen. 'Don't you dare say anything,' I glare at him as I haul my suitcase and walk to the front broken door.

What's the worst that could happen?

'Home sweet home, I guess,' I say to myself as I wheel my bag in.

**I'm sorry again! So sorry! **

**I will update sooner, it's just my schedule is so packed since I'm studying 3 sciences at A level, and it's pretty darn hard.**

**But I will update by tomorrow or the weekend. Sorry!**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am super sorry, but I gave you a longer chapter! To show how sorry I am. Thank you to all the followers I have. And I will try and update, although I know how annoyed you must be.**

**Ok read on. **

Jace **POV**

'You idiot!' someone bellowed in my ear.

'Mmmph,'

'You told the guy the wrong directions!' the person bellowing screamed, spit spraying out.

'Euk!' I squirmed as I fought against my attacking opponent.

Blindly, I hit the person right in the chest as I tried to regain my eyesight back.

'Ouch!' the person squealed before landing square on my chest.

I squint my eyes open, seeing Clary squirming on top of me, as she defends herself by punching me in the gut.

'Ok, ok, stop.' I order as I reach for her clenched hands.

'The wrong house! The wrong villa! Are you this dense?' she snaps as she uses me for leverage to get back up.

She throws me a piece of paper, showing an address and a door number. 'See you Jace,' she grins before ducking out of the broken front door.

Wait what?

Wait a minute; they haven't just left me here?

Clary cannot be that evil.

There is a rev of the engine outside, a boot of the car snapping shut.

'WAIT!' I yell, as I trip over the covers sending myself sprawling over the floor. I quickly pull myself up, rushing to the outside. Sunlight hitting me straight on my torso.

I saw the yellow cab with Isabelle, Alec and the evilest of them all Clary drive away.

'You suck, jackass' Clary cheered from the rolled window. The cab rolled away, a trail of smoke running from its engine.

'You will pay Fairchild,' I mutter sniffing slightly.

I stalk over grabbing my case from the patio, throwing the sheet away. Who knows what germs came from that house?

I sigh. How am I going to get a cab now?

Clary POV

'Now this is what I am talking about,' I smile as I look out of the rolled window as a breeze of summer flew by my face. There in front of me was a polished glossy picture of a villa straight out of a magazine.

'Whoa,' Alec's jaw dropped as he smiled wide.

The cab drew up; thrusting the money at the driver we unbuckled our self out of our seats rushing to the door.

Iz whistled impressed as she looked at the mini garden leading to the front patio.

'I'm not surprised. Mr Morgenstern sounds like he eats caviar out of a golden plate.'

Alec snorts rolling his eyes.

'Do we knock?' I ask.

'We have no key,' Iz shrugs.

Alec wipes his palm, as if the sweat from his palm may affect the brass knocker on the door.

The door swings open and a tall man shirtless stands. His hair rumpled with bits of glitter rubbed in to it and smudged eyeliner.

'Oh,' was all that left Alec's mouth.

'You are?' Iz rudely moves her brother out of the way. I turn back, seeing our suitcases on the mini garden ground.

'Bane. Magnus Bane.' Magnus says smiling as he inspects Alec hungrily.

My insides curled uncomfortably.

'What are you doing in our summer house?' Iz snaps.

'Your summer house?' Magnus looks befuddled.

'Yes, our summer house,'

'You must be the tourists,' Magnus says nodding with an amused smile.

'No. My name is Isabelle,' Iz says frostily.

I watch the exchange confused. 'We are staying here via Valentine Morgenstern,' I say helpfully.

A look of recognition goes across Magnus's face. He gives a stiff smile. 'Why didn't you say so?' he gestures in. 'Come on in, the suitcases will be fine. I'll get someone to bring them in,' He winks at me before I say anything.

We walk in and gasp simultaneously.

It was beautiful, a dash of brown and comfy rugs thrown on the floor along with a fairytale flock of stairs going up to other wonders.

'Wow' Alec breathes.

'Want a tour?' Magnus says smiling.

As we walk past paintings of men on horses.

Alec clears his throat. 'Not to be rude, but who are you?'

'I'm Magnus Bane. I work for Valentine.'

'As?' Iz inputs in.

'Let's just say, I work my magic on his company,'

I look suspicious as an edgy look crosses his face. 'Magic?'

'Magic,' Magnus nods before smiling at Alec, who ducks his head blushing.

He shows us the bathroom. A deep bathtub made out of gold, with gold shimmering taps.

'Are you serious?' Alec surprises us by snorting. 'You take a crap on gold toilets,'

Magnus coughs, shifting on his feet. 'Well,'

I laugh. That was pretty ridiculous.

'Poor Valentine can't handle normal toilets can he?' Alec shakes his head as he watches Iz work the taps. 'Is he afraid that his sore bottom may get disease?'

'It was my idea.' Magnus mummers looking embarrassed.

'Why?'

Magnus shuffles his feet. 'What have you never heard of a golden toilet seat before?'

'No,'

Magnus points. 'That's why!'

Alec shakes his head. 'WOW. Do you know that their people starving in Syria because you wanted to poop on a gold toilet.'

'But-'

'I bet there are people who collect your dump of crap, because it came out of a bloody gold toilet!'

'I do send money to charity,' Magnus pleads.

'Like what?'

'Tea parties,'

'Tea parties' Alec says slowly. 'Tea parties, did you hear that guys?' he looks to us before looking back to attacking Magnus.

Iz and I look on in fascination as Alec rips open Magnus. Metaphorically of course.

Iz pulls me back as Alec rants on something else to. We watch him hop over to the taps, running his hands through it.

'Is this water filtered?' was all I heard before Iz dragged me out.

Iz blew out a deep breath.

'Wow, remind me to never get on the wrong side of Alec again,' I chuckle. I have never seen him like that before.

'He tore apart that guy,' Iz says proudly.

We hear a yell as we walk down the stairs.

'Eek, 'I flinch as I hear another sound. 'I hope nothings damaged.'

I went to the open kitchen, spotting our suitcases. 'Look at this cutlery!' I examine them as I open the drawer. 'I could make money out of this,'

'Big spender,' Iz mutters as she looks in the fridge already stocked up with food.

'This is incredible. Remind me before we leave to grab a bunch of kitchen attire,' I say. I knock on the smooth wood of the kitchen cabinet.

'Where's Jace?' Iz says as she pulls out some bread and cheese. I pass her a knife.

'Trying to get here,'

I laugh smiling.

'You are so evil,' Iz smiles. 'I'm proud of you,'

'Really?' I smile. 'So do we have to do this bonding thing that Valentine wants us to do so much,'

'Yup,' Iz pops a cheese in her mouth.

'Why?' Iz motions me to open my mouth planting food there.

'I love seeing you suffer,'

'Of course you do,' I give her a nudge watching as she chokes and gags on her cheese.

She rushes to the sink slurping water.

'Like I said evil'

'You love me,'

We hear a moan upstairs, and something that sounds like a thump. Then another moan.

'Erm, I think Alec is-'

'I don't want to know!' Iz cuts me off glaring, as she wipes the water from her chin. 'That's my brother'

It was evening time, turning 8pm. And no sign of Jace. Which is deeply worrying.

'Have you tried Jace?' I ask Iz the third time.

'Still no answer,' Iz gives me a shrug relaxed. Her shower must have been nice. I felt warm and soft in my clean flannel shorts and a big oversized 'naitsabes' band t-shirt. I had found it amongst my things when leaving my mum's house. And I felt comfortable in it, refusing all pyjama tops.

'Nothing,' Alec snaps his phone shut.

'It would seem that you're worried about Jace,' Iz smirks.

'I hate him; he can rot at the bottom of the Nile River, while I chuck food at him,' I quickly say annoyed.

'Would that make you happy?' Iz says as she plucks another chocolate button from her box.

'Yes,'

'Would it turn you on-'

'Get lost Iz,' I snark at her, kicking her leg.

Alec flicked the TV channels using the remote.

His throat covered in love bites.

'You look like you had fun,'

Alec blushes training his eyes to the TV.

'You know-'

The door bursts open, two figures coming in. I squint spotting a shrivelled Jace, and a. I gape. A girl. With strawberry hair and smoky eyes.

'Jace, you made it,'

'Clary,'

I hear a crunching sound behind as Iz smirks tucking into her crisps aside from the chocolates.

'I see you've brought someone,' I remark watching the smoky eyed girl give a sly grin. She hoisted Jace as if he was her handbag, on her hip.

'I'll see you in the morning,' Jace shot back. His eyes angry.

He left the room, his suitcases dumped in the corner as him and the smoky eyed girl slithered upstairs.

'Well what crawled up his arse and died?' I smirk because I know perfectly well.

Alec sighed and gave me a look, with me returning it as an innocent farad.

'I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning,'

Iz blew out a breath.

'Well?'

'God, you two are so stubborn. You two should just screw each other,' Iz says as she plucks another chocolate button folding it in her crisps.

I wrinkle my nose. 'Your tastes are impeccable,'

'Don't off subject!' Iz snaps. 'You have a matter of weeks so that both you and Jace can woo Valentine into letting you go to New York believe me, it's worth it,'

She licks her fingers, sucking the chocolate moisture.

'I do believe New York is worth it. But that's not my reason unalike Jace,' I cut Iz off before she can inquire. 'Good night Iz,'

The morning is quiet as I get up to explore the luxurious villa. I could almost hear waves lapping past as I moved softly downstairs.

There I found Magnus, talking into his phone.

'No, the _beige_. It must be perfect!' Magnus hisses in the phone in French. 'No they only got here yesterday, I assure you-'

Magnus stops mid rant as he spies me in the corner. He ends the call.

I raise my eyebrows, 'trouble in paradise?'

'Nothing I can't handle,' Magnus ends smoothly. 'So I never asked, what brings you here? Valentine hates details.'

'Since you're such good _friends,_ why ever not?'

Magnus gives a slow grin. 'Oh you're good. I can see why he likes you.'

I give him a confused look as I reached for some bread to toast. Magnus goes through the fridge reaching out a block of cheese.

'Who likes me?'

'A very good question,' Jace voice cuts in. He gives me an annoyed look before stealing my toast with cheese on it.

'Jonathan, did you have a good night?'

'It was satisfying,'

'Really, having a _slumber party_ was satisfying?'

Jace ignores Magnus, sidles up to me smiling menacingly. 'For someone that hates my guts, you obviously care too much about me,'

'What gave you that idea?'

'You seem to want to know everything about me_ constantly_?'

I stand up on my tip toes close to Jace's nose. 'You wish,'

Magnus clears his throat, his eyes widen as he takes us in. Oh, forgot he was here.

'Ah settled our differences have we?' Alec says as he walks in his joggers. Then I realise this whole time, Jace and I are inches from kissing each other or worse.

'I find myself wanting to throw up, excuse me,' I say stiffly burning humiliation.

'You love it!'

First therapy lesson

A man with a stiff beard, with glasses perched on his nose. He smiles. 'Fred,'

Jace and I could perfectly mirror the movie of Mr and Mrs Smith or something.

We are both sitting down on a peach sofa in the villa. Iz and Alec stand behind us as if they are our lawyers.

I almost want to laugh, but I control myself.

'Over the course of the weeks, you two will go through a course of activities. Most of all to get to know each other and like each other,'

'You cannot force two people to like each other,' Jace scolds at him.

Iz puts a hand on Jace's shoulder giving him a look. He sits back down.

'What is it for this week?' Alec says already with a pen and a pad.

'You two will be going sightseeing around France, taking in its beauty whilst getting to know each other,'

'We already know each other!' I protest. 'We have been to the same high school,'

Fred arches an eyebrow. 'How well do you know each other?'

'He is an infuriating manslut that thinks the earth revolves around him,'

'Objection!' Iz startles us with. 'How is any of this relevant?'

'Miss, this is not a course case,' Fred tells her calmly. 'Jace what to do you think of Clary?'

Jace takes a big sigh, as if taking an audition for a movie. He turns directly to me, even daring to pick up my hand that was nestled in my lap. He holds it smiling. Fred I see also smiles. I start to wriggle my hand.

Jace takes no notice. 'Clarissa, you have some how wormed yourself into my life making it a misery. You have been a scrub of rubbish I can never recycle because you keep coming back. You're a spot that scratches the absolute misery out of me.'

I use my other hand to slap him hard across the face. 'How dare you?'

'How dare I?!' Jace suddenly yells freeing my hand as I continue reaching to slap him and punch his guts. 'You left me yesterday in that abandoned house! With no taxi, I didn't even have any money!'

'To which you resulted in being a prostitute!' I spit back at him.

'Well what did you want me to do? You left me no money!'

Alec in the background reaches to Fred. 'I think the session is over,'

I see Fred give a meek nod. He shuffles his papers. 'I can see you have a lot of work to do. No wonder Valentine loathes this. You two are worse than my wife and I,'

Jace pushes me back on the sofa, his face angry and irritated. 'You want me to play this game? Because I will.'

I stand up, my eyes narrowing. 'May the best spy win,'

**Review or Follow!**

**Plus I need help on what sort of activities Jace and Clary can do together. I'm stuck on that bit. Ideas please! **


End file.
